Kim Possible and One More Chance
by Star-Eva01
Summary: Sometime in the future, Kim stops to think about her past. And about the man in her life.


A/N: After reading so many great stories here, I thought I would give it a shot. So here's a little something that thought up from Kim's point of view, sometime in the future thinking about the past.

StarEva01

Kim Possible and One More Chance.

It all started that night, that one fateful night. That night over Twenty years ago, when Kim Possible made up her mind to take a chance. That one chance, which lead her on a journey to last her lifetime. One chance and one action that changed her life.

'No', she thought, 'that's not right. It was not that night that set her on this path.' It was that day so very long ago that started a journey that started her down this path. That started with just so few words, "Your weird, but I like you". That's were it really started. Moreover, that journey she was still on, still traveling, and she would not have it any other way.

However, that one night, it did change things. 'And how', she thought, with a smile starting on her face. Kim closed her eyes, and took a breath. Seeing the past years in her minds eye, she could see the dances, dates, travel, and any one of the hundreds of things that had happened to her over those Twenty years. And her smile just got bigger.

Shortly after that one chance, Kim took anther. Again, she smiled thinking about that one too. A question asked of her, a promise made to her, and a reply made in return. When you get right down to it, that is all it really is. A promise and a chance. Another chance taken.

'Chances are what my life has been for so many years. And all those chances I have taken with him' she thought.

Looking up from her chair, Kim could see the pictures that covered the wall across the room. Pictures of her family, pictures of her life. They coved her whole life, one shot at a time. Moving to the wall, Kim looked at one picture of her Mom and Dad. It showed a moment of time when they were dating. 'One chance that Mom took', thought Kim. Another one showed Kim with pigtails, braces, and a large smile, standing by her mom. Kim guessed this one was taken shortly after the tweebs were born. In addition, there was the first one of her and him together. That one chance, which started all the others.

More pictures covered the wall, pictures of trips, family doings, vacations, and more. And most had him in them. That one chance again.

"Kimberly" a soft voice called to her. His voice.

Kim felt the touch on her arm, his loving touch on her and Kim thought again of that night and that one chance. Turning to look into his eyes, Kim brought her arms up to embrace him. "Have I told you just how much I love you?" she asked him. "I have a told you how much you mean to me?"

"Yes, you have" was his gentle reply. "More times then you will ever know. With every smile, every hug, with every kiss, Kim, you tell me. Yes Kim, I know." Looking into his eyes, Kim brought his head down to her, and kissed him. She could feel the love pouring out him. Filling her heart and soul with a love, that until she truly looked, Kim had no idea existed. The love of her life and the love of one that is her true other half, her soul mate. And inside her mind, she heard his voice again, "_I love you Kimberly Ann Possible. I have from the first time I saw you, and I will love you for all time._"

"_I know_", she thought, "_and I love you too_". And thru the link that they shared, Kim knew that he heard it inside his own mind and could feel it his heart just as she did.

Standing there, in that room in that house, the whole world faded away for them both. Kim held her man to her, and kissed him. Kissing his soul, returning the love that he gave her to him, filling his heart and his soul as he did hers. Quietly, a light blue glow started to form around them both. Forming from their hearts and spreading slowly until the lovers were enclosed by it.

Again, in her mind but also in his, Kim heard his voice. But this time, the voice was joined with her voice forming a voice all it's own. Their voice, the voice of one soul joined has no other soul has. _I love you with all my heart and soul_.

Finish


End file.
